Never Play A Slytherin
by savinesnape
Summary: Severus Snape is a patient man, does an invitation to Malfoy Manor offer the perfect opportunity to avenge himself for his dental torture.


Severus Snape was, by nature, a patient man. Heck, it had taken him over twenty years to release himself from being a pawn in the master plan of two equally deranged, yet formidable wizards. So, waiting for the perfect time to seek revenge on his wife would be child's play in comparison.

It was some three weeks since he had been manipulated by his wife and six-year-old daughter into visiting his mother-in-law's dental practice, and he had yet to avenge himself the trauma.

Emily was innocent, manipulated by his wife, who was becoming far too Slytherin for her own good.

The perfect opportunity for revenge presented itself some three weeks after the dental torture, as Severus had begun to think of it… although he would never admit eating was indeed much less painful now.

It was 7 am and Severus' turn to make sure Emily had breakfast, when there was a tap at the kitchen window.

"Dadda," Emily shouted excitedly, "Hermes is at the window!"

Severus gave a sigh before opening the window for Hermes to enter the kitchen.

"What on earth does your Master want from me today, Hermes?" Severus pondered whilst offering the owl toast crumbs in return for his message.

Slowly opening the message, for even now one couldn't be too careful when a Malfoy was involved, a slow smile spread across the Potions Master's face.

"Poppet, run along and get ready for school. Dadda will be through in a minute. I just need to finish off Mummy's breakfast tray, and then we can take it in to her together." He planted a small kiss on his daughter's head.

Turning back to the letter, the grin on Severus' face grew wider; this was indeed the perfect chance to get his compensation. Hermione would not know what hit her.

"Darling," Severus said as he entered their bedroom, "Emily and I have prepared your breakfast for you… and there is something else I need to discuss with you"

"Morning!" Hermione replied sleepily "What is it love?"

"I have, or rather we have, received an invitation from Malfoy manor this morning."

"Ohhh," was the only response Severus heard.

"Come now, dearest, you know how much Cissy likes catching up with you"

"You don't need me to go with you, surely. Can't you just go have a few drinks with Lucius?"

"Oh, no, my dear! Your presence, as well as Emily's, is requested."

Hermione sat looking at her reflection in the mirror of her dressing table.

"You only have yourself to blame," her reflection stated before Hermione silenced it.

Hermione hated spending time at Malfoy Manor. She was happy for Severus to remain in touch with both Lucius and Cissy, as long as she got to stay at home for the majority of their evening events.

She had known that manipulating Severus would have some form of compensation attached. However, an evening with Cissy and Athena, Draco's slim and impossibly beautiful wife, was akin to having her teeth pulled slowly with no pain relief.

The evening passed slowly for Hermione. Severus, Lucius and Draco had retired to the Library for cigars and Brandy, whilst the ladies and children remained in the drawing room.

Athena was crowing about Scorpius showing excellence on his broom. "He's sure to follow Draco onto the Hogwarts house Quidditch team, when he's older"

"How is Emily coping at her Muggle school?" Athena asked coldly, as Scorpius was being home-educated.

"She is doing fine, thank you, Athena. She spends time with Severus at the weekend perfecting her potion making skills"

Hermione's spirits soared when Severus and the others returned.

"Ahhh, my dear, are you and poppet ready to return to Spinner's End?"

The three Snapes Apparated home without further discussion. Emily found herself put to bed as soon as they got home.

"Well, how were the delightful Cissy and Athena?" Severus asked Hermione innocently.

"You know exactly how much like hell this evening has been for me, Severus Tobias Snape!"

"Let this be a lesson, my dear. Never play a Slytherin at his own games, for he will eventually get his compensation! Now stop sulking and let's go to bed," he smiled as he raised a single eyebrow.


End file.
